<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Treasure Trove of Treats by Dragon_MoonX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836115">A Treasure Trove of Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX'>Dragon_MoonX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of Newt's creatures got along well, from the smallest bird to the largest mammal. Life was good and everything remained peaceful, until the day Newt obtained an alicanto from the caves of Chile, its unusual food preference igniting a war between two of his creatures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Treasure Trove of Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began one morning as Newt was returning from a trip to Chile. His niffler, who was happily rolling in a pile of gold coins, looked up at the sound of boots clicking against the wooden ladder. He could hear Newt's voice, muffled at first, but there was another sound, a strange warbling cry that made the niffler cock his furry little head, listening closely.</p><p>A flash of gold accompanied this bizarre utterance, and suddenly the niffler was alert, whiskers twitching as he sniffed the air, ready to make a run at this shining object. It wasn't until Newt made it down the ladder that a luminescent bird came into view, its feathers alight with flecks of amber and gold.</p><p>"Alright. Alright, steady now," Newt muttered, the bird's tail feathers draped along his back, its talons sinking into his shoulder. "We're home now. We're home."</p><p>The bird responded with a gentle coo, lowering its head and covering it with its wing.</p><p>The weight of this bird was immense, despite its small size. Newt carried the bird into its habitat, sure that he would have a bruise after hours of being perched on, and carefully lifted the creature, holding it out to a flowering tree in hopes it would take flight.</p><p>Grunting with exertion, Newt felt his arms trembling under the weight of his newly acquired creature. "Come on now," he said, desperate to be rid of this terrible burden. "Off you hop."</p><p>The shining bird turned its head this way and that, examining the blossoms on the tree. It fluttered its wings, taking a branch in its beak and lifting one foot onto the tree. Slowly, it climbed into the tree, only to hit the ground a minute later when the branch snapped under its immense weight.</p><p>Newt started slightly, the bird lying with its wings spread against the earth, snapping and making irritated noises.</p><p>"So sorry," Newt apologized, lifting a hand and rubbing the back of his head. He moved closer, examining the broken branch. "I know I reinforced the trees with the appropriate charms. But you've been eating quite a bit there, ey?"</p><p>A lopsided grin formed on his lips, but the bird just glared at him, its feathers ruffled in annoyance. The bird snapped at Newt, then stood up and waddled into a nearby cave, preferring to roost in the darkness of its natural environment.</p><p>With the bird settled in its new home, Newt turned his attention to the niffler, who had followed him into the bird's habitat and was hastily stuffing one of its golden feathers into its pouch.</p><p>"Hullo, you," Newt said, smiling at the furry little critter. "Do you like your new companion? He's what they call an alicanto." A pause, Newt watching as a flicker of gold flashed within the cave. "Unfortunately I'm still learning about him as I go. Never really looked after an alicanto before."</p><p>The niffler said nothing, its tiny paws sifting through the grass, searching for more fallen feathers.</p><p>"I suppose this will be a learning experience for both of us then," Newt concluded, taking one last look at the alicanto's cave before continuing on his way.</p><p>.oOo.</p><p>Later that night, while the niffler was asleep in a mound of gold coins and jewelry, the alicanto emerged from his cave, his luminous feathers shining with golden radiance.</p><p>His movements were smooth and fluid, like molten metal pouring over rocks and pebbles, light spilling into cracks, cocooning each and every blade of grass. He turned his gaze towards to the niffler's habitat, eyeing the mound of treasure.</p><p>Those precious gems, pearls, rubies and delicate star sapphires, looked so tasty, the stacks of coins making the alicanto's mouth water. His eyes, now beaming like pale spotlights, settled on a strand of pearls, and off he went, running along the ground with his beak open wide, ready to gobble up the niffler's treasure.</p><p>A low hiss sounded in the dark, rousing the niffler from his sleep. He yawned and rolled over onto his belly, opening his eyes in time to see the alicanto closing his jaws on the pearl necklace.</p><p>The bird tossed his head back, gulping down the necklace before uttering a loud belch. The niffler's eyes went wide. Never had he seen this sort of behavior. Treasure was for hoarding, it was for making comfy beds and playing with. You weren't supposed to eat it!</p><p>There was a faint clink as the alicanto bit down on a gold coin, but this time the niffler was ready. His paws shot out, seizing the coin and tugging on it. But the shining bird had a firm grip, hissing as the niffler stood up on his hind legs and growled at the intruder.</p><p>They began to fight over the treasure, with jewelry and gold coins flying in all directions when the alicanto finally let go of the coin, the niffler soaring through the air and hitting the side of his burrow.</p><p>One by one the creatures in the suitcase started waking up, hearing the furious cries their companions. Newt heard the noises too, sitting in his shed with his notebook in his lap.</p><p>Quickly he got to his feet, setting aside his notebook and running outside. He sprinted past the chirping occamys, their nest alive with movement as they slithered over top of one another, and into the mouth of the cave leading to the niffler's treasure hoard. He had to stoop slightly in order to avoid being conked on the head by the overhanging tree roots, inching forward until suddenly he spied a strange object rolling towards him down the hill.</p><p>The alicanto had pounced on the niffler as he attempted to run away with a gold bracelet in his mouth. The pair were now rapidly gaining speed, bouncing and tumbling towards the entrance of the cave.</p><p>Newt tried to get out of the way and was hit by a ball of feathers and fur, the two creatures coming apart and lying in a heap on the ground. Before Newt and his niffler had time to recover, the alicanto lifted his head and started eating some coins off the ground.</p><p>"No you dont!" Newt exclaimed, reaching over and picking up the heavy bird. "Now look, I gave you plenty of food in your own cave," he said, his tone gentle but firm. "There is no need for you to go stealing what doesn't belong to you."</p><p>The alicanto hiccupped then gave him an innocent look, pretending like he had done nothing wrong.</p><p>"No, that was very wrong, very wrong indeed," Newt scolded. He then began to carry the overweight avian back to his habitat, only to discover that the bird had dug into the walls of the cave and devoured every last bit of the ore Newt had put in place for him.</p><p>"Good heavens," Newt breathed, seeing the dirt clods and gaping holes in the wall. "You've got quite an appetite, now don't you, little fella?"</p><p>The alicanto responded by opening his beak and releasing a loud belch, the noise startling a flock of fwoopers who rose screeching into the air.</p><p>And so Newt was forced to seal the entrance around the alicanto's habitat, preventing it from leaving and eating the niffler's treasure. The alicanto, who was later given the name Nibbler, remained in his cave, his eyes shining in the night, still longing for the delicious gold on the other end of the suitcase.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>